Evenings in London
by MaydoMia
Summary: Cody Simpson's finally coming home, and he's been missing his baby for so long now. Inspired by his song "Evenings in London"


**A/N-** Sigh :) I just thought I needed a break ^.^ Haha! Actually, the truth is that I don't have my laptop and that I needed to write something :P So here's a songfic sort of deal. This song really gave me inspiration. It was literally like "BAM! You're gonna write a story!" Heh, anywho, I'm really proud of this too :) Hope you guys like it! and before you look for a reason to just flame me:

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Cody Simpson or his song "Evenings in London"**

Oh! I advised you to listen to the song as you read :) Put it on replay if you must. It really sets the mood ;) Soo...I'ma give you a minute to get the song set up...*waits*

You done? Great! :D Enjoy the story! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Evenings in London<strong>

He sighed as he stared out the window of the plane. The gorgeous lights from below shined and twinkled, decorating the night.

"Goodbye London..." the blonde thought to himself. London wasn't what it used to be for him. It wasn't the same...

He sighed to himself yet again, glancing out the window. A brief lightness came over him. Next stop would be home. Well, his temporary home anyway. A night in L.A, and then it's back to the Gold Coast. Back to his family and friends. Back to her...

He groaned at the thought of all those promises. He promised so many times he would come home, but the fame just kept building. It made him seem like such a liar. The Aussie got that familiar sinking feeling again. He closed his eyes, trying to comfort himself. Leaning back in his chair, he thought about her.

"She wouldn't leave me." he told himself. "Then again, it's been a while...Things could of changed..."

She knew what she was stepping into though. She said she was fine with it. But...This didn't exactly ease his nerves. He turned towards the window, hoping the scenery outside would take things off his mind. All he could see was the pitch black gleam of the ocean below him. It was a sight to see, but it made him feel worse.

All of this thinking...

He hasn't seen her in such a long time. The last time he saw her lasted only a few seconds. It left him unsatisfied, but that's all he had. Not a lingering kiss to remember her by, nor a lasting hug. He didn't savor the time he had with her. He underestimated it...

And then the phone calls...

He didn't call. It wasn't because he didn't think to; it was because he was scared to. Paranoia hit him every time he thought about it. "What if she doesn't pick up? What if she doesn't care anymore? What if?"

He really wanted to call though, more than you could imagine. He was so close, yet so far away. It was such a nerve wracking task for him though; it was kind of pathetic. One night, he just broke through the barriers and called. Like he thought, she didn't pick up, making his mind race with the "What if's" that he worried about so much.

It was a confusing situation for him though. She was blowing up his phone for the past few days, weeks even, telling him "I miss you" and "Cody, when are you coming home?", and here she was, not picking up. He saw her name over and over again in his phone, but the one time he calls, she doesn't answer.

"It was only once." he thought. "But, she could have called back..." The darkness outside depressed him little by little. He slid the shade down, preventing the depression from getting any worse. He rested his elbow in the armrest, slightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

He's been overseas on tour for so long. He hasn't called or anything. A text here and there saying "Love you" or "XO" was all he had time for. He was hoping these texts would gently remind her that he hasn't forgotten about her. He couldn't forget about her...That was impossible. He wasn't so sure how she felt about him though...No reply to his texts or a call back from that one night. What if she found someone new? Has the fame broken them apart? What if-?

"Cody...Hey bud, we're in L.A." His eyes shot open, and his grip on the armrest was unnaturally tight. Was he even worrying on his sleep? He needed to get home. Fast.

...

A cool breeze brushed against his cheek. Hands in his pocket, stepping off the plane lifted a weight off his shoulder. "One step closer." he thought, a smile spreading across his lips. Bag slung over his shoulder, he waited for his ride. Jet-lagged with the tie from his suit messed up, he was a wreck. A night at a hotel never sounded better...

Wherever he went, Paris, London, or New York, all he wanted to do was just stay in his hotel. Not just "stay" in a hotel, but stay in a hotel. As in stay in his room all night doing nothing but lounging on a chair and talking on the phone with his baby. No tours, no interviews, just him in a hotel room talking to her all night. Pure bliss...

Too bad that hasn't happened...

He threw his bag into the back, and slid into the car. Restaurants, buildings, shining bright lights, and all the glitz of L.A. passed by through those tinted windows. He ran a hand through his hair. The glamour of the city amazed him, but there was no place as special as the coast. He could almost feel those warm sun rays beaming down...

The lobby of the hotel was like the city: decorates with lights and charming. There was a touch of elegance, but there was no doubt that you were in L.A. The clerk handed him the key card after they checked in. A polite smile sealed the deal, and off they went. It was late, and the time difference really messed him up. All he wanted to do was just kick back, strip out of this suit, and be himself...

The elevator dinged, signifying that they were on their floor. The group parted, and he went off to find his room. The moment he was about to slide his key card, a thought hit him. "I forgot the ring..."

A ring engraved with her name, he was sure she would love it. And here he was, the idiot that forgot his girlfriend's present...

He cursed under his breath. "Great...Just perfect..." He slid the card and turned the handle. He yet again threw his bag to the side and made contact with the bed. The aches that were tensed up in his muscles slowly unraveled. Again, pure bliss.

He was so tempted to just sleep, but there was something he needed to do. Grabbing his phone, his fingers tapped out,

**"Hey babe, I just landed."**

A smile involuntarily formed. So close to home...

His fingertips sensed a buzz.

_"Great :) In the hotel yet?"_ He replied with a yes and tossed his phone out of reach. He wasn't expecting a reply, and sure enough he didn't get one.

He covered his eyes with his arm for a brief moment. He didn't want to move, but he needed to change. He sat up and reached for his tie. As he was pulling at it, a blinking light caught his eye. He got a reply after all.

_"I've got a surprise for you."_ was all it said.

Who knew one phrase could send a teenage boy into anxiety overdrive?

He didn't know what type of tone that text was suppose to have. Was it supposed to be a good thing? Or was it the complete opposite? Was she going to break it off? No, she couldn't be. She understood what the deal was. She hasn't broken it off before, so why would she now?

He unbuttoned the first couple of buttons from his shirt. He should reply. That would be the best thing to do. He didn't have the nerve to though...

Gah, what was wrong with him? She was his girlfriend! He has been missing her for the past few months. Not being able to see her broke his heart. She was the one he's been thinking about constantly. She was all he wanted...

He rested his head in his hands. He was missing her too much. It was making him delirious.

He caught sight of a balcony. Fresh air was exactly what he needed. He got up and walked towards the door. He slid the glass to the side and took a deep breath. He walked closer over to the railing, leaning over it. The view was amazing.

He continued his deep thinking, but he took a different approach this time.

She loved him, and he loved her. But his fame reached to the point where he was gone all the time. He couldn't hold her, kiss her, or tell her he loved her in person anymore. And even when he did see her, he didn't kiss her enough, or show how much he loved her enough. He missed her too much, and he never savored their time enough. He was gone longer and longer every time they were separated.

But she wouldn't leave him would she? She wouldn't go find a new guy. She wasn't like that. He would always worry in the past, but she was still the same every time he got to see her. Why would this time be any different? This was the longest they've been away from each other, but they were close enough to not lose faith in each other...

Of course he missed her. That's nothing new. None of the places are as special as they used to be. Nights in Paris haven't felt as bright as before. Evenings in London became depressing at times. They were never together because of the lifestyle...

The wind playfully tousled his hair. He was enjoying the balcony more than he expected. He glanced down. A car's headlight was visible even from up here. A figure skipped out of the vehicle and disappeared out of view. He sighed and tried to enjoy the feeling of the wind against his skin. Such a pleasing feel...

Just then a soft knock echoed in the vast suite. He turned to go back inside. He was thinking it was his manager or his mom or something so he didn't bother making himself look decent.

He reached the door and turned the handle. When the door opened, the figure behind the door almost shocked him. His heart practically leaped out of his chest.

Those familiar sparkling eyes, the long flowing soft hair that he ran his fingers through so many times, and that flawless smile was behind his hotel door.

"Hey Cody. I missed you."

3

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Whatcha guys think? :) Any good? Did you like the song? :D Haha well, I guess this was a nice break. I'll work on DTMACC as soon as I can ^.^ Oh, P.S, that 3 is suppose to be a heart :P You know how Fanfiction is X) And I think I'm going to start using ... as a time break or something in the future :P Anywho! Thanks for reading :D

****Update** Cody released a sequel to Evenings in London :O It's pretty good. I was wondering if I should write a sequel to this story since he did one for the song. PM or leave me a review if you think I should :) Oh, and I enabled the anonymous review thing on my account xD Sorry about that guys. So i you wanted to review, go ahead :3 Kay that's it. Bai!**


End file.
